


Burning Paper

by Lexi_Anima_Difensore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Anima_Difensore/pseuds/Lexi_Anima_Difensore
Summary: I wrote you a letter, but I threw it away,I knew I would, I would if I waited a day,The day I decided I had nothing to say, I'll never learn,I'm burning all this paper away.I'm burning all this paper away,





	1. Chapter 1

_**Price Residence, August 29th, 2008** _

_'This is so stupid...'_

I stare at the sheet of paper in front of me; empty and barren. I begin tapping my pen off the desk, leaving little blue streaks of ink every time the tip grazed the beat up wooden surface.

_'This is such bullshit; I don't get how this is supposed to help me with anything.'_

After a few more minutes of tapping I let out a frustrated sigh and throw the pen down onto the desk, It ends up landing on the blank sheet; leaving an angry blue line on the other wise clean white paper.

_'Great... well at least it's something.'_

I look away from the sullied paper and turn my attention to the window; not really looking at anything in particular. There wasn't anything out the ordinary, Blue skies, green grass, chipped,weathered siding on various houses and building's, some guy walking his dog... and letting it crap on Mr. Sanders front lawn.

I crack a small smile _'Okay that was worth looking out the window for. Asshole deserves it for getting my board confiscated last month.'_

My smile disappears as quick as it came when I look back at the paper. It lays there; mocking me with the lack of words that I was to assemble into Dr. Allen's latest attempt to 'Help Me'. I don't get how writing some dumb letter was going to make me feel better; especially when the person I'm writing to will never get to read it.

I let out a small puff of air and I pushed away from my desk and rolled over to my Hi-Fi system. I hit the power button and turn the volume up; not really caring about what music played. A moment later soft drum beats and strange guitar riffs fill the quite room.

_'Hmm... I don't remember adding anything like this to any of my CD's'_

I lean back into the chair and close my eyes, letting the soft music fill my ears and tapping my fingers against my leg to the beat.

_**'I wrote you a letter but I threw it away, I knew I would; I would if I waited a day...'** _

My eyes snap back open after I hear the first line, “Seriously?” I mutter, while shooting a dirty look at the Hi-Fi system. Even my own music is mocking me... so much for using that as a distraction.

_**'It made me feel better, what I had to say, I knew it would, it did, but I waited.'** _

As the song plays on the lyrics further begin to prove that the universe is indeed dicking with me yet again. Like it hasn't already done that enough already.

_'Fuck it'_

I close my eyes again letting the song play out in the background. Despite the lyrics hitting a little to close to home I actually find myself kind of liking it.

Eventually I end up rolling back over to my desk. I crumple up the pen streaked paper and toss it into the bin next to me, not really caring if it went in. I grab a fresh sheet out of my school bag and pick up the discarded pen. My hand hovers over the paper for a minute before I force myself to write the first line of the letter

**Hey Max,...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Price Residence, January 11th, 2009** _

**… So Mr. Belcher ended up giving me three weeks detention, but it was totally worth it. The look on his face when he opened his desk drawer was; wait for it - pun loading 98%, 99%, 100% - Priceless! Sorry couldn't resist. Anyway...**

I stop writing when I hear my door creak open. I look over at the intruder standing it the doorway, letting out a small breath as I see my mother standing there. She shoots me a small smile; I don't return it.

“Hey mom...” I said in a monotone voice as she walked further into my room; well as far as she could get with all the crap that had accumulated on the the floor in the past couple of month's. I keep meaning to clean it but... I don't know. I just find myself adding to it instead.

She shakes her had and lets out a sigh and attempts to kick her way through the clothes and trash scattered across floor. She gets a few steps into the room before giving up “I swear; I'm going to need a bulldozer to get through here soon.” she say smiling again, I don't return it... again. An awkward silence falls over the room and I end up breaking it when I notice her looking at the paper on my desk.

“Is there something you wanted?” I say with a little bit of edge to my voice, as I cover the paper with my arm.

“One of the other waitress called in sick, so I have to do a double shift today.”

“and?...” I said boredly

She sighs again “and I wanted to know if you going to be okay here by yourself?”

“Sure why wouldn't be?”

“I just don't like leaving you here all by yourself.”

“I'm fine mom... I'm used to being alone by now.” I said that last part to myself... or at least I hope I did, I am not in the mood for that conversation right now.

“Alright sweetheart, dinner's in the fridge, the...”

I cut her off “The number to the Two Whales and the neighbors are on the fridge, don't stay up to late and no parties, got it.” I say paraphrasing her usual speech.

She goes quite for a moment, searching for something to say but can find anything. She turns to leave and stops in the doorway.

“I'll be back around mid-night” she pauses again “I love you.”

I stay silent for a moment before replying “Yeah, you too...” I say, she pulls the door shut as she leaves the room.

  
The room falls silent again, I wait until she leaves the house before I lean over and flick on the Hi-Fi to break up the silence. A familiar song begins to play.

_“I wrote you a letter, but I threw it away...”_

I sit back in my chair and just listen to the song, letting the strange strums and soft drums fill my ears. The song plays on as I tap my pen along to the beat.

_**“I hardly bothered, though I labored all day, I work so hard, there's no time left to please you.”** _

I picked the pen back up continued the letter where I left it off.

**Things with Joyce have been... weird for lack of a better word ever since; well you know. She's trying her best to make things go back to normal, yeah like that's even possible anymore. It's hard you know? I guess I'm not really making things any better with my attitude, I'm not trying to be an asshole it's just I... fuck it. You don't want to hear about this. Then again I haven't heard from you since you left last year, so guess you don't want to hear much of anything from me...**

I stopped writing and stared down at the page, my mood suddenly soured as a new train of thought comes crashing into my head. I click the pen in and toss it on the desk. The letter ends up getting shoved in the desk drawer along with all the others...

_**“The day I decided I had nothing to say, I'll never learn, I'm burning all this paper away.”** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blackwell Classroom, November 23rd, 2010** _

“So as you can see the main theme in 'Oliver Twist' is...”

Damn are we still on this crap? It's two months into the school year and were still on the same novel. So much for advanced literature being advanced, Blackwell's overpriced education at it's finest. Glad to know Joyce slaving away in a crappy dinner all day can pay for this idiot's salary AND Principal Wells drinking habit. Yeah he's not as good at hiding it as he thinks, figuratively and literally; bottom right shelf behind the Ernest Hemingway collection that's there for show more than anything. Hey the man should know better than to leave me alone in his office by now. Glenfiddich, not a bad brand at all for...

“Ms. Price,”

_'Huh? Oh right I'm still in class.'_

“Yeah?”

“Since you seem to be so entranced by this topic; perhaps you can explain the theme of the novel?”

I shoot Mr. Henderson an unimpressed look at his attempt to embarrass me in front of the class. Nice try dude, A for effort. Though if anyone should be embarrassed right now it's him. Guy's fly has been down since class started and he still hasn't noticed.

He looks at me with raised eyebrow's “Well?”

_'Damn those things are bushy, ever hear of manscaping dude?”_

I crossed my arms over my chest let out an annoyed sigh “Thou shalt not asket for moreet, sir?”

The class seemed amused by my answer, Mr. Henderson not so much. But just before he could tear into me with some lame lecture the PA system cut him off.

“Would Chloe. Price please report to Principals office immediately.”

I smirk at Mr. Henderson who is none to please right now as evident by the lovely shade of red he is currently turning.

“Well as much as I'd love to keep discussing this topic,you can see my number one fan is calling me. Detention waits for no woman!” The class laughs again.

Mr. Henderson just lets out an annoyed sound and excuses me from class, I grab my shit and head for the door, glad to be free of this room. I make my way to the door and just as I'm about to leave I pause in the doorway and look back at Mr. Henderson.

“Oh, one more thing Sir.”

He lets out another annoyed sound “Yes Ms. Price?”

It takes everything in me to keep a straight face as I say this next line.

“You might wanna look down, your flap trap in open.”

He looks at me confused for a moment before I gesture to his pants. The look of realization then horror that crosses his face is worth whatever trouble I may get into with him next time I have class. He quickly turns around and zips his pants closed as the class erupts into a fit of laughter that he fails to quell even with the most serious threats of detention and extra homework.

I quickly leave before Mr. Henderson can say anything and make my way down the hall to Well's office. I reach my destination a few minutes later and walk into the dreary front office. The secretary looks like she'd rather be getting unnecessary dental surgery than be here.

I shoot her a small smile “Hey Dianne, lookin busy as ever today.”

She smiles back “Oh yeah its a real party in here cant you tell?”

“Hey I know where we can score some premium drink to keep this rager going.” I say as I gesture towards Principal Well's Closed door.

“Yes I hear Ernest and Glen have quite the good taste in drinks; don't they?” she said in a low tone, we both laugh at that.

A few moments later Principal Wells emerges from his office, along with someone else. A shorter girl with long blonde hair emerge from behind him.

_'Hm, I don't think I've seen her around here before. Must be a new student... Or not, I don't really pay attention to the other asshole students here'_

“I'm sure you'll find this school has everything you need, were even instating a few new programs for next year.” He looks away from her and turns his attention to me.

“Ah Ms. Price, I'm glad your here”

I let out a small laugh “That's a new one, usually you look like someone pissed in your corn flakes every time we meet.”

He forces a smile and the girl behind him cracks a small smile as well. Dianne looks like she is about to burst as well.

“This...” he gestures to the girl behind him, she steps forward and introduces herself before Wells got the chance

“Hi, I'm Rachel” she says as she extends her hand to me. I smile and shake the offered hand

“Chloe” I reply  
  
He clears his throat and speaks up again “Rachel here is a transfer student form California and will be joining us for the semester.”

He pauses for a moment and looks over at me _'Oh no...'_

“And I was hoping that you would show her around the campus, and let her get to know the place?”

Fuck, why is he asking me to do this? Isn't there some other kiss ass student who can do it. I'm sure Victoria would be all over this. This has to be punishment for last weeks soap in the fountain incident, I knew I wasn't getting off scot free for that one. I suddenly feel 3 sets of eyes looking at me, one expectant, one confused, and one sympathetic.

I force a smile and reply “Sure; I'd love to...”

“Great, you two can have the rest of the day off to explore the campus and what not.” he says with a fake smile, then looks at me as if to say 'You better not screw this up.' Sorry Wells if you wanted this girl to see a good tour of the place you should have pick someone else to do it.

Wells returns to his office, no doubt to pay a visit to Ernest and Glen, leaving me and the new girl to stand awkwardly in the middle of the front office.

“So... you wanna take a walk around campus or whatever?” I mumble

She smile up at me “Sure... but ah” she pauses for a moment “You wouldn't happen to have a smoke on you would you? Talking to that guy kind of sucked the life out of me and I could use one right now.”

I let out a short laugh “Yeah he has that effect on people.”

We both breakout into laughter, after a few moments it dies out and were left standing there in silence again until Rachel speaks up.

“So about that smoke?”

“Oh yeah! I guess were starting the tour with Blackwell's secret smoking spots then.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that.” Dianne mumbles

I smile at her and nod, then gesture for Rachel to leave the room.

“Ladies first”

She giggles and dose a little curtsy before making her way through the open door “Why thank you kind sir.”

_'I think I'm going to like this girl.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blackwell Gym, Vortex Club Party, February 14th, 2011** _

_'Damn this music sucks...'_

I could feel the heavy bass of what ever crappy song this was vibrate through my entire body, as well as the rest of the gym. The harsh red and pink lights were starting to hurt my eyes, and the smell of sweaty teenage BO was starting to turn my stomach. More so than the shitty cocktail that the 'Bartender' made me was.

He dubbed it the 'Pink Panty Dropper' which was some kind of gross mixture of beer, vodka, and pink lemonade. Gross, more like 'The Pink Puke Inducer' Still it was less gross than the guy serving it, fake orange tan, and bleached white teeth. The guy looked like the 'Jersey Shore' version of an umpa lumpa. To top it off he had enough gel in his hair to make another person.

_'All that extra lube in his hair should come in handy when he goes home alone tonight'_

I reach into the pocket of my skinny jeans and pull out my phone, which was devoid of any notifications. A slight pang of worry over comes me; I texted Chloe about half an hour ago and still had no reply.

_'It's not like her to take this long to text me back, wonder whats she's up to?'_

Just as I was about to text her again the loud thudding bass of the crappy dance song was cut off and replaced by what people call 'The Chicken Dance' Song. You know,that thing from the 90's where you clap, wave your arms like an idiot and... well maybe you don't know. Heck I barely remember it,the only reason I know it is because I have to suffer through Christmas party's with drunk relatives every year.

I peak out of the VIP section of the party to see whats going on, I'm met with the sight of various confused party goers, a pissed off Nathan, a panicked Victoria, and a flustered DJ as he frantically tries to fix the technical error, It's quite the entertaining sight.

I scan my eyes across the gym in time to catch a black and blue blur leaving through the back exit. I smile knowingly and before I have the chance to do anything my phone vibrates in my hand; I don't even have to look at the screen to know who it is.

**Chloe Priceless (11:54pm):**

**'Hope you like the song'**

**  
Rachel EarlyDawn Amber (11:55pm):**

**'I Loved it <3'**

**  
Chloe Priceless (11:55pm)**

**'Good, I picked it out special just for you.'**

**'Meet me in the parking lot'**

**'No Emoji!'**

I smiled and shot off a quick 'okay' with a little winky face at the end, then stuffed my phone back into my jeans before heading outside. True to her word she was waiting in the parking lot, leaned up against her rusty truck smoking a cigarette, and doubled parked as usual, at least it wasn't the handicap space this time.

She stands up and stubs out the lit cancer stick under her boot when she see me approaching. She smile and spreads out her arm.

“So dose your savior get a hug from rescuing you from the belly of the vortex beast?”

I let out a scoff and cross my arms over my chest, giving her a mock stern look.

“You left me hanging for over an hour”

She frowns “It was half an hour and I couldn't text you back I had to go into stealth mode. Do you have any idea what those drunk idiots in there would have done if they caught me?”

She smiles impishly “I risked my life for you, so I think I deserve more than a hug actually”

I raise an eyebrow “Oh yeah?”

She nodded “Yep”

I step forward and close the distance between us, her cocky smile falters a little. I gently grab both of her shoulders and stand on my tippy toes as I lean in and plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Her face is flushed red when I pull back and her mouth is slightly agape as she try's to form a sentence.

I smile at her “Thanks Sir Price for saving me from bad music, boredom, and drunk Jersey Shore umpa lumpa's”

She finally manages to speak “Sure... no problem”

I take a few steps back and gesture over towards her truck “So your place or mine” I smile slyly.

She lets out a short laugh “Well since half of Blackhell is currently searching for me, and I don't want to chance running into to mom's new boy-toy, I'd say...”

She trails off and it takes me a moment to realize she's waiting for me to suggest a place.

“The junkyard it is then, don't suppose you brought along any weed? That shit they had in there was weak as fuck.” Frank is losing his touch if he's the one supplying the party.

She laughs and gestures to the truck “It's in the usual place, come on lets get out of here before Nathan and his shitty crew find where I am and lynch me.”

I let out a small chuckle “and we wouldn't want that would we?”

“I hope not, I don't know about you but I like my face the way it is”

“Me too”

She smiles as her face turns slightly pink.

“Thanks... I like your face to”

I laugh “Come Sir Price the kingdom awaits our return.”

We climb into the rust bucket and peal out of the parking lot, and speed off towards towards our destination. I reach over and flick on the ancient radio. A soft indie song fills the cabin of the truck, it's strange strums and soft drums a nice change from the harsh techno music I had be subjected to earlier.

_**“I wrote you a letter, but I threw it away,** _   
_**I knew I would, I would if I waited a day,** _

_**It made me feel better, what I had to say,** _   
_**I knew it would, it did, but I waited.”** _

Chloe reaches for the radio and for a moment I think she is about about to turn it to something more her style. I'm slightly shocked when she reaches for the volume and turns the song up. The soft lyrics continue to fill the truck, I reach under the seat where Chloe's secret stash is hidden and pull out a pre-rolled joint. I place it between my lips; patting my pockets to look for my lighter.

“Crap...” I mutter

Chloe doesn't say anything but instead just gestures to the cup holder where a cheap gas station lighter sat. I scoop it up and light the joint, taking a deep inhale, holding it for a few moments and letting the smoke lazily flow from between my lips.

“Much better...” the song in the background compliments the weed quite nicely, I find myself tapping my hand along to the beat.

_**“A rhythm in your walking tree, its a tapestry of pride your weaving,** _   
_**Over, under, ropes of wonder, tie me to a chair.** _   
_**I'm dirty feet on your clean white shoes, I'm the man of the mess that** _   
_**greets you, been graced with a slap in the face, tangled in your hair.”** _

I speak up after a few minutes “Hm, didn't take you for the indie type.”

She scoffs and gesture for the blunt, I hand it to her and she takes a hit.

“What its a good song.” I watch the smoke flow out of her mouth with each word.

I laugh a little, she's right though it is pretty good “Yeah, it's okay I guess”

She laughs “ Yeah, whatever I saw you tapping your hand to the beat.”

“Guilty as charged I guess.”

We both laugh for a moment, after that the truck falls silent. The song continues to play as we pass the joint back and forth. I gave Chloe the last hit and watched the flame consume the joint until it was nothing more than a small nub.

_**“I'm burning all this paper...”** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Price-Madsen Residence, March 11th, 2012** _

_'Fuck me; these stairs are loud'_

Each step I took up the creaky wooden stairs sounds like a shotgun blast... okay maybe I'm over exaggerating a little, but for what I was trying to do at the moment they might as well have been. Chloe's sleep pattern was a little unpredictable. Sometimes she could sleep through an explosion, and other times a pin dropping on the on the other side of Arcadia Bay would wake her up. For the purpose of what I'm currently doing; it's safer to assume it's the second option.

_'Maybe I should have just snuck in through her window as usual...'_

I shook the idea from my head, something tells me sneaking through a window in broad daylight is a bad idea, plus I don't want to chance dropping Chloe's birthday present. I reach inside my jacket and touch the bottle of amber colored liquid inside. Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey, courtesy of Richard. Amber's liquor cabinet.

_'Idiot should hide his keys better next time'_

I finally reach the top of the stairs, I stop for a moment and listen for any sounds that might indicate that the blue haired punk was awake; I heard none. I slowly make my to the door, truing the knob slowly and creeping inside and gently closing the door behind me. I start to make my way to the bed so I can put my sneak attack plan into action. But when I turn around I'm met with an empty bed, in fact Chloe is nowhere in sight.

_'Where the hell is she?'_

Not a moment later I hear the shower come to life in the bathroom across the hall. Ah that explains it, well I guess I have some time to kill now. I begin to wander around the room, picking and poking at various things and kicking aside the stray piece of clothing on the floor. One article of clothing catches my attention. Its a black t-shirt with a little white zippo lighter on the front. I smile as memories from that night flow through my mind.

_'That was one hell of a concert... and that was one hell of 'thunk' that guy’s head made when I threw that bottle at him'_

I toss the shirt back on the floor and make my way over towards the desk. I plop myself down onto the cheap wooden chair; it creaks a little under my weight and I worry for a brief second that today is finally the day that the chair decides it's had enough and has a literal breakdown. After a few minutes go by and nothing happens I relax and begin to scan the contents of the matching cheap desk. Laptop, CD's, dirty ashtray, nothing out of the ordinary... well except for a sheet of paper placed smack dab in the middle of the desk. It's covered in doodles mostly, but I can make out some words as well. Curiosity getting the better of me I end up picking up the paper to get a closer look at it.

_'Oh... it's a letter'_

Part of my brain is telling me I should put the paper down and respect Chloe's privacy, but the other half is egging me on to read it, the second half ends up winning in the end. I'm not nosy I swear, I can respect that people have things they wanna keep to themselves... hell I have enough of those myself. But the topic of Max didn't come up much and when it did; it ended up with Chloe going from relatively happy, to I don't even know what to call it, sad just seems like an understatement.

**Hey Max,**

**So I'm turning 18 today, ho-fucking-ray right? It sucks, I'm supposed to be happy and shit on my birthday but I'm just pissed off and depressed as usual. Dad's gone, so are you, mom's working overtime at the diner so we can scrap by; so I won't even get to see her until mid-night at the earliest... But worst of all is Step-prick lecturing me that I'm and adult now and I need to get my shit together and stop wasting my life, blah blah blah...**

**The only bright side to day is that I get to hang out with Rachel today. You know, the girl I told you about in my last letter... or a few letters ago, I can't remember anymore. Anyway were going to hangout all day today, I don't know what we’re going to do I kept asking her but she wouldn't say anything, she's good at keeping secrets like that...**

**God... I wish you were here, all three of us could hang out and do... whatever. I think you two would get along pretty well, she's always going on about being a model and last I remember you were starting to get really into photography, I wonder if you still are? Maybe you’re taking pictures all around Seattle with your new friends while... Fuck... Fuck! Four years...and still nothing has changed. You haven't called or texted or...anything and me? I'm still the sad fucked up 14 year old girl you left behind all those years ago. It may be my birthday but I don't feel any older... or wiser. Just shitter.**

**I Miss you...**

**~Chloe~**

   
Max... I felt like I knew everything about her and at the same time I felt like I know nothing. From what Chloe did tell me they were pretty good friends, met in daycare when an older boy tried to steal Max's crayons and Chloe promptly kicked him where the sun don't shine. They were inseparable ever since; well that is until Max moved away. She told me of a couple of their adventures and after months of bugging managed to get her to show me a picture of her and Max in their pirate get ups; it was cute.

The sound of the bathroom door opening snaps me out of my thoughts. I quickly place the paper back on the desk and move over to the bed. I pull out my phone and pretend to look through some imaginary texts I don't have. The door to the bedroom opens a few moments later and in walks Chloe in all her blue hair, punked out, tattooed glory. It takes a few moments for her to register that she has a guest and when she finally looks over at me I smile a little at the shocked look on her face.

“Rachel... I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour or so?”

“Yeah, but I couldn't resist, I wanted to get a head start on the day... plus if I waited any long I might have drank your gift myself”

She looks at me puzzled “Drank?”

I reach into my coat and pull out the bottle of Jack I smuggled in there earlier. Chloe smiled when she saw the bottle of amber liquid.

“Holy shit! Where did you get that?”

“This little baby is courtesy of my dad’s liquor cabinet that he so carelessly left the keys laying around for.”

Chloe laughed “Thank-you Mr. Amber.”

She went for the bottle but I pulled it just out of her reach.

“Ah, that's for later tonight, we need to be sober for the day I have planned out today.”

She frowned slightly “It better be a kick-ass day if you making me wait that long.”

“Oh it will be.”

“So when dose this epic day start”

Before I could reply the sound of the front door slamming shut could be heard followed by David’s booming voice.

“Chloe where are you?”

I looked at my now slightly annoyed friend “How about now?

She shakes her head “Works for me.”

David’s called out for Chloe again.

“Guess were not using the front door, window then?” I suggest

“Great idea”

Just as I make my way over to desk to climb out the window I feel a hand on my shoulder stop me. I thought for a second David had come in the room without me noticing, but it was just Chloe. She looks at the desk for a split second than back to me.

“Could you grab my jacket in the closet...?”

The request baffled me for a moment but then I remembered the letter on the desk, she was probably going to hid it.

“Sure...” I say as I turn to the closet to grab the worn leather jacket from it place of honor in the closet. Just as I predicted Chloe did indeed hide the letter, in one of her desk drawer to be specif. After making sure I had given her plenty of time to stash the letter, I turn around and cross the room; holding out her jacket to her.

She smiles up at me “Thanks”

Loud footsteps could be heard outside the room, most likely David’s.

“Let’s get going yeah?” she said as she made her way out the window.

“Right behind you” I say following her lead, and making sure to close the window on the way out.

We made it out just in time for David to burst into the room and find it empty. Chloe started up the truck and pealed out of the driveway and down the road.

_'Let the fun Begin.'_

   
 _ **Arcadia Bay Beach, 11:45pm**_

After a long day of fun which started with a surprise breakfast at the Two Whales I helped Joyce plan out last week, hanging out at the skate park with Justin and his friends, then blazing for a bit in our secret hide away in the junkyard, I had one last stop planned for the day.

We had pulled up on the beach about half an hour ago and were currently sat in the bed of Chloe's pick-up. The worn sleeping bag we place over the hard metal surface did little to cushion the bed of the truck but it was better than nothing. We passed the bottle of Jack back and forth as music played from her trucks ancient stereo. Chloe had surprised me with a mix CD on the way over here and I couldn't resist playing it right then and there. It was a combination of punk, indie, and 'hipster shit' as she had dubbed it.

Neither of us really spoke since we had arrived, to worn down from the day’s events I suppose. So when the silence was finally broke it startled me a little.

“Hey Rach?”

“Yeah Priceless?”

“Thanks for today... I really needed it.”

“No Problem, although I wish could have found a better location for this last stop, no offense but the beach here sucks compared to the ones in callie.”

She lets out a short laugh “None taken, any love I had for this shit pit died years ago. Can't wait to get out of here.”

“Me neither, when I hit it big in LA with my modeling career we can go to any beach we want.”

She looks over at me “We?”

“Hell yeah, what did you think I was going to take off without you? You can't get rid of me that easy Price.”

She laughs “Drat...” she says in a mock tone. I slid closer to her and drape my arm around her shoulder.  
  
“Nope your stuck with me I'm afraid.”

“I'm okay with that” she says

We both go silent again. We eventually end up lying down in the back of the truck. I watch as she starts to doze off, I'm not far behind myself. A cold gust of wind blows through the air and I and up cuddling in the Chloe's side. She moves her arm and wraps it around me.

_'How are you so warm all the time'_

I lay my head on her shoulder, listening to the music that was still playing in the background. Its strange strums and gentle drums relaxing me further.

_**“I hardly bothered, though I labored all day,** _   
_**I work so hard, there's no time left to please you.** _   
_**The day I decided I had nothing to say, I'll never learn,** _   
_**I'm burning all this paper away.”** _

I look at Chloe who is already passed out, she looked peaceful like that. No sadness, no anger, just... Chloe. The longer I stare at her sleeping face, the faster my heart starts fluttering.

_**“I think it’s time you let me go,** _   
_**I'm too in love, let me go,”** _

_'No... Not this bullshit again, not today.'_

I look away and bury my head into Chloe's leather jacket, accidentally inhaling her scent. Weed, Lighter fluid, nicotine, and a hint of men's deodorant.

_'That's not really helping me...fuck'_

I push those thoughts aside as best as I can and eventually end up drifting off to sleep.

“Night Chloe” I say softly

“Night Max...”

The fluttering in my heart is now replaced by a dull ache...

_**“I'll never learn, I'm burning all this paper away,”** _


End file.
